Trading Yesterday for Tomorrow
by Purpleme123
Summary: Tatsumi Yamasaki, a girl who's nightmares of her past cloud her vision. Making the future seem impossible to grasp. But, when she is intertwined in the Bleach story line, how will this change her life? A story of a girl striving to forget her past and move onto the future. Rated T for language. Ichigo x Oc
1. It's Not a Nightmare

**Trading Yesterday For Tomorrow: It's Not a Nightmare: Chapter 1**

_Black. A dark barren color. It's feeling, hollow, its presence ominous. Something that makes you feel abandoned and desolate. It engulfs you, in its cavern, in its cage, feeds you with pain and fear. The color of death. The color of black. _

_But, there's something. Something besides this defining color. A noise, yes noises. Not just noise but feelings. The noise of rustling, the noise of something blowing. Wind, the noise is a breeze. I can feel it rustle and gently graze my skin. _

_More noises, a call? An animal, birds. Birds tweeting, singing the melody of a chorus. Their song beautiful, and entertaining. Their heart put into voice every vibration. It fills my soul with a ravishing feeling of wonders. _

_Another noise, people talking? People whispering? Something moving. Branches and leaves rustling. Yes, that's it. The wind moves them like a dance as they flow in simultaneous movements, brushing others with their green luminance. _

_A heat. A heat that burns my neck, makes me seat. The sun, it's beating down on me. But, not in an uncomfortable way, it's making me warm. Like cuddling me into its soft blanket. _

_Although there's something else keeping my body from the tortures of the star. A breeze that is different from the rest. One that flows with me as I seem to move, the pattern of my movements are not normal. They are not walking, running or jumping. I am… flying. As if soaring through the sky. The movements send me up and down. Up and down, up and down. Up and down. _

_And then… colors. Colors of blue, green, yellow, orange, white, brown, they engulf me in their brightness. My eyes, they open, open to view. Open to see what is happening. They open, they open with joy. Wanting to know what I feel, hear… they want to see it. _

_I see grass, the color of a rich deep green. Trees of abandon amounts, surrounding me. Having me consumed by their vast appearances. Aspen, Oak, Blue spruce, Elm, they all surround me with their beauty. Their magnificent tall figures that sky over me, the colors of the leaves that are painted so differently form the others. Each of them specific to its origin. _

_It seems as though I am in a forest. A vast forest, as I peer down into the trees, past my own opening. I see dark blackness, as the trees continue on forever. The shadows of them cast over me, but do not darken the area. _

_I feel my hands clasp onto something metallic. Something that's warm, and makes me feel secure. I look over to see it's a chain. A chain that I cling to, one for each of my hands. I am sitting down, on something hard, and splintery. Then it all starts coming together. I know what that feeling of being rushed up and down is._

_I am swinging. All the movements make sense now; I feel my body move upward with force of motion. Then I drop backwards, feeling the rush of wind on my neck. I move up and down in a continuous motion. As though if I were to stop I might never start up again. I move my head up, to see the sky. It's blue encases me, no clouds in sight. Just the ample color spreading further than the trees themselves._

_It's so peaceful, so serine. As if I could stay in this moment forever. And I do, I swing back and forth forever and ever. Never stopping for a breath, just moving in this motion. A motion never ceasing to end. _

_I notice something, something I should have noticed a long time ago. It's unsettling. So very unsettling. It makes my heart race at the thought. I'm… alone. No one is around me, I'm all alone. _

_I swing back and forth feeling the rush through my body. I feel this voluminous, horrified fear surround my figure. The once peace, now slowly fades away with the wind. My heart races, my lungs pound, my head aches, and my mind is filled with thoughts that ever so gently wisps my mind into apprehension. A dark and hostel aura seems to glide over my soul. Everything I see, its different, everything I hear… its wrong. _

_**Nothing, no one. This place is fake. Nothing no one, this place is empty. Alone, alone, alone. **_

_The peaceful movements of the swing become a tremendous burden. It moves faster and quicker, raspier and is almost sending me on a ride of terror. The breeze that filled my mind with calming thoughts now hurts my head, snapping it back and forth. Whistling a screeching sound though my ears, howling and piercing my ear drums, shattering them with its constant eerie outcry. _

_The melody of the birds now becomes a soundtrack of death. Their humming sounds are like the cries of children, pleading to be rescued. It replays in my mind, continuing on like broken record. Never ceasing to stop._

_It all feels wrong, it hurts my soul to be in this place. Damaging my mind so I think that this nightmare is actually trying to kill me. My thoughts echo in my own mind. My heart becomes as loud as yelling screams of bloody murder. This place… its horrible. _

_**I'm all alone. No one is here. All alone, all alone. **__I repeat those words in my head, nothing could cease those horrible thoughts of despair. _

_Then all the sudden I am thrust off the swing. My hands forcefully stripped from the comforting chains. I fly through the air, freefalling and feeling as though I would fall forever. My gut raises up at the pace, and my limps fly aimlessly. I land on the ground, my ankles becoming twisted and broken. My hands grind against the grass, getting the green substance stained on them. _

_The grass had once looked so calm and soft, now though they feel like pricks. Needles penetrating my skin, making blood ooze out of them. I quickly realize my hands of the torture sitting on my knees. One bloodied and bruised hand covers the other as that one is pressed against my chest. They feel useless, numb, broken off. They are no longer able to move. _

_I feel pain, fear, horror, I want to scream and cry as loud as possible. I want this nightmare to end. I open my mouth to sound the alarm… I try to scream. But, nothing comes out. The scream is drowned by the other noises in my head. The pain forced to be kept inside. _

_My head is then filled with the screeching and crying of the birds and the wind, bursting my brain. Blood then starts oozing out of my ears, the warmth of it feeling like fire on my skin. It oozes down to my cheek and then slips off my jaw line and onto the grass. _

_I turn my hurting head back to the swing. The swing that I had just been thrown of off, the one that seemed to be connected to this horrible nightmare. My head hurts as I try to move it. _

_When my head finally managed to turn around, I saw the swing. But, it had not stopped its motion. It was still moving back and forth, up and down. As if a ghost of myself was still on the swing, hanging on for dear life and looking up to the sky. _

_Yes, there is ghost there. I can see it. A ghost of myself. A see through copy of what I had just been doing. Swinging, happy as could be. It's actually me, swinging there, what had just happened a moment ago, now was a ghost. Living on that memory. _

_But, that's not all, the swing that is next to mine. There is something wrong with it. I don't remember anyone swinging beside me, although it moves. It moves just like my own. As though a ghost was sitting there, swinging back and forth, just as mine was. _

_It was different somehow, the speed was slower. It moved as though time was freezing. Actually, it barely moved at all. Unlike mine, how it was soaring though the sky, this one was being pushed ever so gently. Barely making a creek when it moved. _

_And there… a ghost. Just as how I saw on the other swing. It sat there, holding on to the chains. Grasping them to keep itself safe. Its feet moved up and down ever so slightly. And, a laugh. A laugh emanated from he person. _

_A girly, feminine laugh. The person smiled widely as a hollow laugh escaped her lips. One that was joyful, yes it was a beautiful sound. But, it was somehow empty, soulless, a dead laugh. She laughed joyfully, seeming to grasp this moment in her hands. She loved it, she loved the swing as I had one as well. The ghost longed for this feeling, and enjoying the moment. _

_A gust of wind blew, this time not howling in my ear, it was normal. Actually a peaceful breeze that wisped around me. It went towards the laughing girl, hoisting her up with the leaves from the many many trees. The girl…. Then disappeared. She seemed to vanish with the wind, as if the wind was only there to serve as a transport, to carry the girl away. She disappeared with the leaves as they flew off to the distance. _

_The feeling of loneliness returned to me as the girl drifted off into the woods of the forest. I was again left alone. I was all alone. Alone forever, the one person whom I had seen…, whom for some reason I had loved vanished from my vision, from my memory. Forever alone. _

_The swing stopped to a halt, no ghost was seen on either of the swings. No ghost was ever there. I am alone. Alone._

\/

Deep in a forest in the Human Realm

Tatsumi jolted up. A sudden wave of fear engulfed her, her lungs seemed to have a 100 pound force on them that made her breath blatant and accelerated. Her eyes were widened, red shot, and pierced with a feeling of anxiety. She grasped the ground underneath her, feeling the soft plants, tearing it from its roots. "What was that?" she screeched. Her voice was dull, and echoed through the quiet place. Her eyes darted around her, so fast that she could only see a blurred vision. A vision that soon calmed down a tad, wanting to take breaths that would heal her.

"A nightmare….?" She questioned as she stared at her feet. "No… that was to realistic to be a dream. It… was so real. Like I had been there before." She felt a shiver run up her spine at just the thought about the place she had just been. Her world seemed to slow down bit by bit as she was placed back into a normal environment. Her hands reached to her elbows as she cuddled herself, not in a scared motion but because she felt cold and wet. Sweat poured down her brow, but it did not make her cool, but freezing cold, as if being dunked into a frozen lake.

"Where am I?" she asked. Tatsumi's blue eyes lifted to look around. She was in a forest, very different from the one in her… incident. But, it was a forest.

It was a wooded forest filled with thousands of tree's, tall uncut grass, and wild flowers that bloomed everywhere. Tatsumi sighed in relief. She was glad that this forest was not trying to kill her or something.

She was laying down next to a tree, her back propped up against the bark. Her legs were folded in a comfortable way, and next to her lay her zanpakuto.

It had looked as though she was in such a position to take an afternoon nap, but Tatsumi would not accept the fact that what she had just witnesses was a dream. It was inconceivable to her, "No, it wasn't a dream I just know it. It… just wasn't." she shook her head.

Her neck bended backward to lay itself on the tree, her hands covered her eyes as she sighed heavily. "Huh… maybe it was a dream." She spoke so softly that it was hard for her to even hear herself.

Her face curved into a displeased one. "Eh! NEVER MIND THAT!" she sat up quickly, standing on her feet. "I ante got time to fool around with stuff like that! I have… a mission!" she said crossing her arms. One hand picked up the long sword while the other strapped it to her white belt. She started trotting off into the closest clearing from the forest.

\/

In the Squad 2 Barracks

"Captain, do you think it was such a good idea to send her?" Asked the concerned third seat. He seemed to be the only one who was worried about the girl. He stared at her application for when she had asked for this mission. It wasn't that her powers weren't capable for such a low class mission, it was that he wasn't sure her personality would get the job done.

"Yes, we are shorthanded here, and she was the only person we could spare." The blue haired captain crossed her arms as she was looking out the window. Studying her squad members to see if they were doing their jobs correctly. "Where is Omida?" the Capatin asked as she had noticed that the third seat had shown up and not her Lt. "That buffoon, if he's fooling around again… I swear" she said in a very clam, but murderous tone.

The third seat interrupted, "No, no no. He's checking out the perimeter." The man lied through his teeth. For he knew that if their captain knew that the Lt. was goofing off and drinking again, the Lt. wouldn't be the only one to suffer her wrath. They would all get punishments.

The Captain didn't pay attention to her third seat as she continued to stare out the window, watching over her subordinates.

"Tatsumi M. Yamaski…" whispered the third seat as he scrolled over the profile. "A novice Shinigmi, only commissioned to her first squad 10 years ago. 8th seat, age 76…" he kept reading in his head. There, imprinted on the front page was a profile picture.

A girl who looked about 15 years old, according to human years, had light silver hair. It was wavy and stopped after her shoulders, the bangs were parted to the right and the left side ones were pinned by a clip. Her eyes were a baby blue color, her skin a pale white. But the thing that stood out the most was her smile, it was small. Her lips barely curved upwards, and the smile was somehow sweet and caring. "Hmmm…." He murmured as his large hand placed the folder on the desk. He wouldn't worry about it if his Captain was not concerned.

\/

Back in the Human World

Tatsumi Yamaski floated gently down, her shinigami outfit slightly blowing in the breeze. Her hand was placed by her side holding onto the only weapon she carried. It was slightly opened, just to the point where the silver blade was barely visible. Her thumb kept the guard from forcing the sword back into the sheath.

Her foot lightly tapped against the ground of the city. Her silver locks swaying with the breeze of cold and desolate night. A chill ran through the air that made shivers run up Tatsumi's spine. She felt it, it was close. "A hollow…" she whispered. Her face had a concentrated frown on it.

Tatsumi started walking towards were she could felt the presence of the hollow. It was a small hollow, one that would be easy to defeat. Nothing that she couldn't handle.

"RAOOOOOOOOORRRRRR!" it growled. The shriek could be heard for miles. It echoed through the city, bouncing off almost every wall and alleyway, making it hard to tell which way the sound was coming from. Her head turned in all directions, trying to spot the beast.

"There…" she whispered. About 3 blocks down she saw it running across the street, chasing after a female soul. Tatsumi leaped in the air, after standing about 50 feet above the buildings, she started sprinting across the air wanting to get to the beast as efficiently as possible.

Her hands fell behind her back, this making her pace faster. Her eyes squinted. Her pace quickened as the hollow ran into an open park area.

"This is my chance!" she told herself. Her feet dropped from the sky, free falling all the way down to a tree top.

"SPAT!" the tree squeaked as she had landed. Her feet had a hard time steading herself on the unstable object. Once her hands had gotten a hold of the branches she peeked through the bushels of leaves. Her sword ready to jump out and do a surprise attack when the hollow was in close range.

The hollow started darting after the female soul, just within jumping range of Tatsumi. Her feet prepared to jump off the branch. Her hands ready to kill the hollow.

"SWISHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi's eyes widened. There was the sound of someone running, or flash stepping by her guess.

"SWISH SWISH…. SWISSSSSSHHHHHH!" more and more of those noises flooded her ears. A man, he quickly appeared by the hollow, his body blurred from all the fast movements. He was moving so fast that Tatsumi couldn't tell what he looked like or what he was doing.

A flash of silver, it glinted off the street lights and sent Tatsumi into a panick.

"SWIPEEEEEE!" the sound of a blade cutting the air. Then the hollow roared in pain. Tatsumi moved the branches to see the hollow had blood splattered everywhere, it's mask completely cut in half. "It's… disintegrating with one hit?" Tatsumi felt her body tremble at the thought. Only Captain's could probably accomplish something like that.

It all happened so suddenly; the man had killed a hollow in less than 5 seconds. It was all very unnerving to Tatsumi. She peeked through the leaves, her hand making sure not to cause a ruckus. She stared at the man.

"A zanpakuto!" she questioned as the man did indeed have a sword extremely similar to Tatsumi's.

"Yet another job well done, Boss!" said another man. Tatsumi drifted her gaze to see who was speaking. Over about 15 feet away stood another man. Tatsumi didn't have time to see who he was either, because more voices were heard.

"Good job, sir." Said a quiet and young female's voice. It was shy, and very calming.

"AH! I could've taken him on all by myself!" yelled a young male's voice. Tatsumi hunched forward trying to get a better view of the people.

In the middle of the grass field stood 4 different figures, they were hard to make out considering it was mid night and that there was only a sliver of the moon out.

She could tell that the first man was moving towards the female soul. He turned his sword around and smashed the hilt into the head of the soul. Tatsumi widened her eyes a tad more, "A Soul Burial!" she questioned. The soul started disintegrating into blue slivers of spirit energy. Tatsumi felt her mind rush through thoughts. "Who… are these people?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Ya, well this one won't be the last. So everyone start keeping your eyes peeled." Came a very itchy male voice.

"Eye sir!" whispered the girl.

"Tshh, I'm always ready to take on hollows!" the young man yelled out again.

"Okay!" a clapping sound was heard. "Who's ready for a treat at…." The man stopped mid-sentence. His sentence didn't even trail off, it just seemed to hault.

"What is it boss?" asked the tallest and buffest of the people there.

"Were not alone…" the man whispered. It was so low that Tatsumi could barely hear it. Everyone in the group became tense, an eerie breeze flowed through the trees leaving Tatsumi to sit there hoping he wasn't talking about her.

"Ehhh" she gasped, _if there that powerful than they could be enemies, right?_

"Gulp…" she tried not to make a noise, but the lump in her in throat had to go down or she would choke on it.

"Did you hear that?" asked the supposed man in charge.

"Ya, it sounded like someone was snickering," the quiet girl spoke up.

Tatsumi covered her mouth, this unfortunately made a slapping noise, once again giving her position away.

"Did you hear that?" asked the man again.

"Yes, it sounded like someone pulling out their sword." The girl croaked.

Tatsumi went purple, _Great now they think I'm evil and then they will kill me! _

"Who's there? Come out!" the man demanded.

Tatsumi felt sweat pour down her back, her neck, her foot, her hands, and her rib. Sweat was overflowing her body. She leaned back a tiny bit, not wanting to fall off the edge.

"Creak….." the branch creaked as she moved. Tatsumi shook her head no at the tree.

"Don't… break…" she whispered to the tree.

"Creeeekkk" it creaked even louder. The branch was having a troubled time holding up her weight.

"no, no,no" she kept shaking her head vigorously. The people stared at the tree, prepared for someone to jump out and attack them. A pause.

"….SNAPPPPP!" the branch snapped off the trunk and plummeted to the ground. With Tatsumi falling along with it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she fell through about 20 other branches and leaves. They all made loud snapping and breaking noises, not to mention that Tatsumi was screaming like a Bangui all the way down. Then… she hadn't hit the ground. Tatsumi creaked open one of her eyes, barely peeking to see if she had died. Her face was cringed up, making wrinkles fill her nose.

She was about half was down the tree, her arms and legs caught between two limbs, and her midsection being sucked into the middle. Tatsumi smiled and laughed nervously.

"Hehe, I thought was going to di…."

"SNAP!" both of the branches broke in half, leaving Tatsumi to fall down once more.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she again started wailing. She broke through about another 20 branches, each making her back ache, and splinters being shoved up her limbs.

"PLOP!" she fell to the ground, having leaves come plummeting after. Sticks covered her hair, dirt was rubbed on her face, heck she looked like a native to the woods. She was laying on her back, her head hurting, and her back beaten up from the fall. She lay in a pile of broken branches and leaves, scattered with Tatsumi's pride.

"I just made a complete fool out of myself…" she whispered. The 4 beings that she had yet to see what they looked like, crowded over her vision. They were blurry from her head concussion, but she managed to hear what they were saying.

"Is she a murderer?"

"No, she's not Ururu! YOU IDIOT!"

"SLAPPPPP!"

"Ow, Jinta that hurt!"

"Shut up!"

"mmm, What should we do boss?"

"I don't know, she looks like she's falling unconscious _unconscious unconscious_"

_Black. A barren color. It's feeling, hollow, its presence ominous. Something that makes you feel abandoned and desolate. It engulfs you, in its cavern, in its cage, feeds you with pain and fear. The color of death. The color of black. …_


	2. Ginkonzoku

Trading Yesterday for Tomorrow Chap. 2

/\

Kisuke Urahara's Shop

Kisuke was lounging in a comfortable leather Recliner. His back slightly tilted forwards, and his feet crossed delightfully. He had a cup of his favorite brand of tea in one hand and today's newspaper in the other. The steam from the tea filled his nose… the smell of leafy green mint. A regular routine morning. He sipped the tea gently, feeling the warmth glide down his throat. A slight slurp arose from him.

"Ow Jinta, stop..." he heard Ururu yelp, in a very calm and barely recognizable voice. He tilted his green gaze upward from the text. Green orbs looked down the hall as he saw Jinta hitting Ururu as she walked along doing her chores.

"Ha, Ururu defend yourself!" he teased. He made another blow to her head. He was again acting like a child, which Kisuke couldn't blame him, he was indeed a young kid.

The man sighed. "Jinta, go do your chores" he commanded as he saw that the tiles had not been swept nor had the living room been cleaned up, a pile of trash had not been taken out, and his sandals had not been washed, which these were all Jinta's chores.

"Hmmppp!" the red headed boy frowned as he stalked over to the trash. Angrily throwing it over his back and walking out the door. It still amazed Kisuke that Jinta even listened to a word he said. But he did not question him, for he didn't want to have the question backfire.

Kisuke turned his gaze back to the paper reading the largest section in which an earth quake had happened on Main Street. Or so they had suspected it to be an earthquake. His emerald green eyes read the caption.

"Boss!" he heard another voice. The voice was recognizable by any standards and Kisuke immediately knew who it was.

He irritatingly looked up from his paper to see Tessia sparkly as ever. The man had his hand up to his forehead in a salute motion.

"Ah, Tessia. How is our guest doing?" he asked, placing his paper to the side. He didn't want to be interrupted once again, so he decided to abandon the whole idea of a peaceful morning.

"I am glad to report that her injuries have been completely healed. All we do now is wait till she wakes up to see if there are any symptoms that I had not seen." He explained.

"Good," Kisuke clapped his hands together. "Now how are we doing on the project I ordered you to check…" The two continued their mindless conversation. But, up above their heads, through the roof, lay a girl who is asleep. Dreaming away her world, having the hours pass by her.

/\

"Mhmhmm" she mumbled under her breath. Her body twitched a little as she was having the same _incident_ as yesterday. The dream where she would swing on that swing, and see the girl. But, she still had no idea why or what the dream meant to her. She did not recognize the girl, she did not really favor swings in any particular way… it was a mystery.

She shook her head a tad as her face grimaced. "No…no no" she uttered. Her hand clenched the blanket that covered her body. Sweat beaded down her forehead.

"No no no!" she spoke a tad louder. The dream was coming to its peak, soon it would end.

"NO!" she lurched upwards. Her dream had awoken her in an ugly manner. Her eyes were wide with fear, they were red from the intense feelings.

"SLAM!" her head crashed into the roof of the building. Denting the roof from force, and giving her one heck of a headache.

"OWWW!" she covered the bruised forehead as her eyes scrolled upwards to see she had hit a roof. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. Her eyes then managed to take a look around.

"An… attic?" she asked to herself. Around her stood boxes and boxes of junk and papers. The height of the room was only three feet tall, the cause of her slamming her head into the roof. It was so dusty that it made her throat itch. Along with spider webs and rotting floor boards filled her vision. Her eyes had a trouble time seeing because there was barely any light.

The only reason she could see at all was because in the far right corner was a small window, it barely let in a sliver of light.

"What… happened?" she asked as she recalled the memories of last night. "I knocked out, right?" she put her hand to her chin to think. "So… did those people take me here?"

She looked around the attic, confused as to who would put an injured girl up here. "AND WHO THE HECKS PUT A FLIPPEN KNOCKED OUT GIRL IN A MOLD INFECTED ATTIC!" her voice shook the room. "Seriously, that's completely idiotic!" she coughed as dust filled her lungs.

"Mmmmm" she heard a voice. It was muffled, and mumbling. She couldn't make out what, or who was speaking. Let alone what they were saying. She leaned her head against the floor of the attic, where she could tell the sounds were emanating from. The wood was harsh, and kind of splintery, but Tatsumi didn't pay attention to it. She listened inattentively, wanting to know if they were planning to murder her or something, but more importantly who the heck had taken her hostage.

"Yes, Boss I have made the preparations. It's up in the attic, would you like me to go get it right now?" she heard a manly voice. '_Wait, a second. That voice sounds familiar! So these are the people from last night!'_

"No, that's fine I would appreciate it if you cook them thoroughly this time. They made me sick last time." Came another voice. Tatsumi's eyes widened with horror, her mouth fell agape.

"There planning to eat me?" she asked horrified at the thought. "Their cannibals!" She felt her heart began to tremble. "I don't want to be eaten."

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for our last meal. The fat seemed to be tougher than I had anticipated…"

Tatsumi felt her eyes get watery, "They imprisoned me in this place and now they are going to eat me alive. My fat and everything!"

"That's fine, I just hope it turns out better than last time." Tatsumi shook her head.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she started panicking. "I am not going to be eaten by a bunch of rabid animals!" she exclaimed. "I'm getting out of this place!" she then started searching around for some way out, some how to get herself out of this place. She was feeling for the ladder that attics usually have to the ground floor, but it must have been hidden, for she couldn't find it.

Her eyes then remembered the small opening of the window. "Yes!" she said as she crawled over to the window. Could she fit through that? It seemed awfully tiny. "I have to try! For the pancakes at home, I have to try!"

/\

Behind Kisuke Urahara's Shop

"Stupid Ururu! I'll get her back for this!" Jinta slammed the trash against the side of the dumpster, it made several unedifying noises as it fell to the ground. Cans, Paper, Boxes, Books, Electronics, and several other broken or used junk left scratches on the hug green dumpster.

Jinta was angered by the fact that Ururu had tattle tailed on him, or what he thought was tattle tailing. He then proceeded to kick the dumpster on the side, having an angry boil in him. "Hmmpp!" his arms folded into themselves. Thoughts of how he would get back at her filled his mind, he would sure make it something that no one would forget, that's for sure.

"Ehh, herrr" he heard something. He turned his head to face the direction.

"Huh?" he asked. He thought he had heard someone grunting.

"EHHHHHH!" there, he heard it again. The red eye browns frowned in curiosity. "ERRRRRRR! STUPID WINDOW!" he heard someone yelling.

He started walking around the corner of the grey wall. "W-who's there!" he asked, completely taken by surprise at who it was. "What?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes, wanting to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But, again he was remained with the same answer.

There, climbing out of their attic window was the girl form last night. More like trying to climb out of the window. He snickered as he saw this conundrum unfold.

"EEEHHHHH!" she tried to push her way through. It seems like she had somehow managed to stick out her torso and head, even her arms, but her bottom just couldn't fit through that 1 foot by half a foot window. Her hands were placed on the each side of the window trying to force her body free of the stuffy attic.

"Hehe," he started laughing a little. She looked so dramatically in pain, and he somehow found that amusing.

She appeared to have noticed someone was laughing at her. She peered down from the window and looked straight at Jinta.

"AHHHH!" she yelped at the sudden appearance of someone seeing her look like such an idiot. She quickly tried to defend what she was doing. "UMMM! I'M JUST TRYING TO GET A VIEW!" she chuckled nervously. Jinta raised an eye brow, maybe he could have fun with this girl.

"Oh, ya? Then what are you trying to get a view of?" he asked sarcastically. The girl panicked, as her eyes darted all over the place. There was really nothing to view, considering that there was a grey wall right in front of the two, and the only thing you really could see was the dumpster.

"Umm, this wall!" she spat out, her answer made no sense.

"What wall?" he asked. Was that seriously her answer, pretty stupid if you asked him.

"THIS WALL!" she pointed to the one of the shop. Her hand patted the wall on its side, acting as if they had been best buds since day one.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not wanting to fool around with her any longer.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT MY FLESH MR. CANNIBLE SIR!" the girl blocked her face in a defending motion. Jinta stared at her in confusion. "I DON'T TASTE GOOD, I TASTE LIKE… ummmm, well… hmm, I have never actually tasted myself before. I wonder… what do I taste like?" she started speaking more to herself than to Jinta. He simply stared at her, one half of him wanting to fool around with her, and the other completely confused as to what the heck she was talking about.

The silver haired girl lifted up her for arm to her face. Her tongue stuck out just enough to lick the skin. A disturbed face was on her now. She quickly took the hand out of her mouth and started flying spit all over the place. Some landing only an inch from Jinta.

"BLEHHHH! EWWWW, THAT'S JUST GROSS!" she started yelling. "DUDE, THIS IS JUST PLAINE FLIPPEN HORRIBLE!" she yelled pointing at her arm. Jinta gave off a really grossed out face, one that he rarely made.

"IT TASTES LIKE DIRT, AND DUST, AND LIKE IM DRINKING WATER FROM A POND FULL OF DUCK POO…." Jinta interrupted her.

"THAT'S SICK! Don't describe it!" he took a step back from the freakishly weird women.

"You… know what? It's actually not that bad… maybe I should try it again, just for good measure you know?" she was about to start nomming on her hand, but someone interrupted.

"Huh? What is our guest doing, Jinta?" asked Kisuke Urahara. He walked up to the two, seeing the strange women trying to eat herself? He gave a concerned look as he knew that was not normal.

"Did… you hit your head harder than we thought?" he asked, sweat poured from his neck.

"What? No… I just think my hand tastes pretty good? You want a lick?" she asked, letting her arm dangle from the window. The two beings below knew that whoever this girl was, she might not be right in the head.

/\

15 minutes later

Tatsumi sat comfortably at the table, her body scooting every so often on the mat trying to get even in more of a suitable situation. She placed her hands together as they sat in her lap. Once she had realized that _she_ was the only one who wanted to eat herself and not these people, she had decided to come in for a cup of tea.

On the other side of the table sat the owner of the shop, and his right hand man, who was currently serving them cups of tea. Tatsumi gladly took one of the cups, sipping the drink as if it were medicine that could save her life.

"So miss…." The man in the hat started ushering her to give out her name. Tatsumi stared at him blankly. A few seconds went on with complete silence. You could hear the breathing of everyone at the table.

Tatsumi took another sip of tea, "So miss …what?" she asked. She apparently had missed the point of him making such a statement.

"He is asking what your name is." Explained the other man.

Tatsumi smiled, "OHHHHHHHHH! Well, my name is Tatsumi Yamaski!" she cheered and took a piece of bread that the man had also served. She nibbled on the end, tasting the buttery object. "And you two are?" she asked her mouth stuffled a bit.

"I am Kisuke Urahara, the owner of this shop! Which if you would like to buy anything, feel free to have look around! We are currently having a sale on Tessia's delicious homemade candy!" the blond haired man yelled as he pointed to the shelves that held objects.

"Uh hu…." Tatsumi pretended to pay attention. She was actually more interested in tea to tell them the truth. She brought the cup up to her face, swirling the liquid around in the cup. She watched it intently, actually wondering if the liquid was some type of acid.

"And I am Tessia Tsukabishi, pleasure to meet you Ms. Yamasaki," the buff man gave a small bow, his glasses gave off sparkles.

"Yes, yes…" she swiveled the tea around even more. "Uh hu, so that's nice. Well, I'll be going now!" she stood up from the table. "Ya, so thanks for healing me up and all that flippen pancakes stuff, yadda yadda yadda!" she started picking up her sword and strapping it to her side.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to buy anything?" asked Kisuke.

"Are you healed all the way up?" Tessia also wanted to ask a question.

"Hmm, ya sure whatever," she said as she walked out of their front door. Leaving the door to slam itself as such. Tessia and Kisuke looked completely dumbfounded; she had left only really interacting with them for merely 5 minutes.

"Ya… well okay. Back to work!" called the chappy man as he took out his special fan. He waved it in front of his face. As he usually did.

/\

In the city of Karakura Town

Tatsumi sighed in relief. She absolutely hated sitting around a table, making_ idle_ conversation. She had actually had nightmares about that.

m"How long have I been walking exactly?" she asked herself. She had indeed been aimlessly walking around the large town, not knowing exactly where to go, or what to do. She had not come up to any hollow's and that's really the only thing you can do with your soul form. I mean she had tried to play with people's minds and act like a ghost, but that got pretty tiring after about an hour or so.

It was about mid day, and she was already for her afternoon nap. "This job sure is boring! I shouldn't have signed up for it!" she sighed as she walked along the sidewalk.

"I wonder what I could do?" She saw someone walking by her. Of course they couldn't see her, or hear her, but maybe she could play around with him. That might at least help her with her boredom.

She walked up next to the man who seemed to be walking home from work. She jogged a little bit in front of him, stopped, faced sideways and stuck out her foot. Waiting till the man would trip over her ligament.

"AHHHHHGGG!" the man screeched as he fell over, his suitcase opening and his papers floating around. Tatsumi laughed a little. His face was planted into the cement.

The man frowned and cussed under his breath. He stood up to his knees and angrily picked up the fallen documents. Tatsumi went behind the man and kicked his back foreword, so he would again fall over. She snickered. This was fun, cruel and horrible, but fun.

Every time the man would try and get up, she would knock him down again.

"WHAT THE HECK!" the man yelled as he was again pushed down. He got up only an inch and was pushed down again. He then got really irritated and started sprinting towards, who no's where, and leaving his papers. He just didn't want to be thrown on the ground for the next hour and a half. Tatsumi started howling laughter out, she wasn't that bored anymore. Well, for maybe the next minute or so.

"ROOOOOAAAARRRRRR!" her laughter was quickly quieted. The sound of the beast seemed to shake the ground underneath her. Tatsumi squinted as she pointed herself in the direction of where she thought the hollow was. It was so close by she could swear it was standing right beside her.

"SHLINNNGGGG!" her hand pulled out her zanpakuto. The silver shined in the sunlight. Tatsumi felt her body move, she raced towards the hollow. Wanting to kill the beast before it had even the slightest chance of killing a human, or devouring a soul.

Her hair flowed in the wind, her hands kept her sword straight forward, prepared to strike at any moment. Her mission, her job, what she signed up to do. 'To protect humans, to kill hollow's, that is my mission.'

/\

The little girl screamed, her voice though seemed to trail off in the wind. She screamed again, but as before it seemed like a whisper in a crowd. Her heart raced, her eyes seemed to be flickering around in every direction. But, she just couldn't see what was going on.

"SLAPPPP!"

"AHHHHGG!" she wailed in pain. It had hit her again, who, how, or why it was doing this to her was a mystery. She fell onto the concrete sidewalk, blood slightly oozed out of her mouth. Her leg was aching and seemed like she could not walk on it. Her whole body was confused, she couldn't see the monster. She couldn't hear it. But, she knew it was there. It was hurting her, and she didn't understand why.

"Please, monster. Please stop hurting me!" she asked, as if wanting the monster and her to become friends. Her voice was soft, silky, and ever so sweet. Her voice carried a burden though, a burden that was heavy. Her voice although it could smooth rabid animals with its lavender, carried a weight on it.

Her eyes darted around once more, nothing was seen but the walls that surrounded her, the street light in front, and the cold alleyway she had been kicked into.

Her deep brown eyes spilled a couple of tears. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live, but how could she. She was helpless, she couldn't even see the monster. She couldn't even protect herself.

/\

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tatsumi yelled as she swiped down her sword. Her sword sliced through the air with no problem, her target. The hollow. The hollow was in a dark alleyway, hurting a human girl. This angered Tatsumi to the limits. Her eyes were fierce and her rage was at its max. She hatred hollows, period. But, she felt complete and utter disgust towards the ones that choice children as their targets, it was completely sickening to her.

Her sword crashed down onto the hollow's back leg, slicing half way through the bone. Causing the green leg to burst out with purple blood, squirting out onto the ground and onto to Tatsumi herself. Her shinigame outfit was now completely covered with the deep and thick purple substance.

"RAOOOOOOORRRRR!" the hollow screeched in pain. Its body failed around, hitting walls and windows, smashing them instantly. His pain seemed to be great, but Tatsumi had only done such an amount of damage to him.

"SHINIGAME?" roared the hollow in pain. Tatsumi couldn't tell if he meant that as a question or just saying that in a surprised tone. The hollow breathed heavily, trying to regain his composer. He was completely taken by surprise, he was too busy fooling around with the little girl that he had not minded the other spiritual pressures around him.

It had a dark green body. He stood on all fours somewhat like a gorilla. His tail was long, and seemed to be his weapon that he used to injure people. His mask was half red and half bone white. He had slits on his mask, allowing those yellow gleaming eyes to peer out. Wanting to see its prey struggle. The monster seemed middle class, one that Tatsumi knew it would not be that hard to kill. Or so she thought.

Tatsumi didn't deal with fair play. She would kill this hollow as quick as possible, no fooling around.

She ran at the hollow, her sword slightly turned to the right, wanting to slice his mask in half. She grunted under her breath, her sword slicing in a sideways motion. The beast used its long tail to block her attack, only getting a scratch from her sword. Tatsumi frowned as she took a step back. Her sword pulled backwards and then forewords, trying to slice the tail clean off. Her sword did indeed strike, but the tail only got a small scratch. Tatsumi's eyes widened as she tried to dig her sword in deeper. But it just would not budge. The tail was like another sword blocking her own, she couldn't cut through it. This was an amazing fact. She had never experienced a hollow that could block any sword like this.

The beast snickered at Tatsumi. His hand swung its weight horizontally, pushing Tatsumi's body backward. She felt her body rush through the air, and felt a tad bit of blood be pushed out of her gut, where she had just been hit. The blood flowed through the air, as she herself flew into a tree. Her back scratching the surface of the bark. Leaves fell from force.

She quickly stood up, her sword outstretched. The hollow ran at Tatsumi, his speed quick. Tatsumi had a hard time seeing where his next movements would come from .The hollow reached out his hand trying to swipe her like last time, Tatsumi ducked. The hand of the beast gliding above her head.

Once the hand had passed she jolted up, sending the sword straight into the heart of the beast. Penetrating the skin, but not giving him a damaging blow. She frowned, how could she had not remembered that you can't kill a hollow like that. You have to slice it's white mask, then and only then will the beast disappear.

The hollow grunted a little as the sharp object dug into the skin. His tail automatically whipped around to the front. Hitting Tatsumi in the side, sending her flying towards his other hand. Tatsumi again was soaring through the air, having no power over her body.

The hollow saw that she was heading straight towards his right hand. The hollow took this perfect opportunity to smack her back in the other direction with his fist.

He did so, making Tatsumi's eyes pop out in pain. He slammed the girl into the ground, shaking the earth beneath her. The ground crackled at the weight.

"UGHHHHH!" she spat out blood that had reached her mouth. Her ribs cracked from the pressure. And her organs almost seem to be pushed backwards. She struggled underneath the giant's fist. It squished her even more, making her body fill with agony.

Her breathing became erratic as they struggled to receive oxygen. Tatsumi lifted up her sword, the silver blade striking down on the hand of the beast. It sliced though the skin, as more blood spurted out of his hand.

The beast growled, releasing the hand from her body as he struggled to keep the pain toned down. He held the hand as it burned from the many sensations of wounds he had received. Tatsumi tried to get to her knees, a task more easily said than done. She took deep breaths as her body excepted the oxygen. She held one hand on her knee, while the other half of her seemed to not move at all. She was hurting, discomforting bones had snapped, her lungs damaged, her gut feeling knocked around, and her head killing her. She continued on though. Not sparing a thought of dying from a hollow.

"You stupid shinigame, you should have just left me alone. That way you would not be devoured! HEHE!" the hollow laughed. His voice filled with the blood of many.

Tatsumi thought for a moment, she couldn't beat this hollow. He was too strong for normal measures, way to strong in fact. She had not expected him to be this way… but she would have to use it. Her options were limited, and time was ticking away each moment she did not strike the being.

Tatsumi felt her hand grip the blade, the smooth material under her skin was comforting. She stood, though it seemed this action only broke and displaced even more bones. She winced a little, but withered through the pain.

She stood, her body aching. Her breath became silent. "Liquefy, …Ginkonzaku…" she whispered.

The hollow's eyes widened at the voice of her. It seemed so determined to kill him, ready to use whatever forces necessary. Blue flames of Reitsu flowed around her body. The flames engulfed her, some of it seemed like if you would touch it you would die. Tatsumi closed her eyes, focusing her spirit energy.

She could feel her. Her sword, Ginkozaku appearing. Tatsumi knew that in a matter of moments her shikia would be released.  
"Whats happening!" demanded that hollow. "T-the sword!" he stuttered. His voice raspy as the color of the flames glinted off his mask.

The once shiny and pure sword of Tatsumi's, was now…. Seeming to melt away. Melt away with her spiritual pressure. It oozed and splattered on the ground, making its way up to the hollow. Crawling as if it were alive.

"Die, hollow!" Tatsumi opened her eyes. Wanting to see the expression of the hollow before he was gone.

"AHHHH!" the hollow screamed in agony.

/\

Tatsumi sheathed her sword. The blade making a metallic sound when doing so. Tatsumi smiled as she watched the hollow disintegrate into the atmosphere. She felt accomplished, she killed the hollow. And had managed to save the girl, "All in a day's work!" she cheered. Her hands clasped together as she spun around in excitement. Her heart filling with joy, although her body was not in such a condition to allow these motions she did so anyway.

Tatsumi felt her rib move, which she then in return bent over it pain. "OH DARN YOU RIB!" she scolded it. But, then an important thought had returned to her. "THE KID!" she gasped. She waddled over to the alley way, searching for the one kid who had been injured from the hollow.

Her mouth fell agape as she saw the girl lying on the ground. She limped even faster, looking like some crazy old mad man. When she had finally managed to drop herself by the girl's side, she tried to feel for a pulse.

"Good!" she breathed out. "She's just unconscious!" a caring smile came up on her face. Her upper lip barely moving from its spot.

Tatsumi stared at the girl. She seemed to not have any major injuries, they all seemed like scratches and bruises to her. Tatsumi felt a wave of relief fall over her; the girl had probably passed out from fear, and not injuries. The pale hands of Tatsumi picked up the limp girl's body. Her feet dangling over the side of her arms.

"I'll have to take her somewhere. But, where? I don't even know who the heck this girl is!" she commented as she stared at the tiny helpless female.

A round and cute face, it seemed so adorable to Tatsumi. Her hair was a light brown color, as it was short. Tatsumi had remembered that her eyes were the color of a deep brown, and her skin was a peach. Her skin was pure, and her person itself even purer. Tatsumi thought that the girl had reminded her of a fruit. A sweet and pure little girl. Tatsumi smiled at how she could tell how sweet this girl was, just by what she looked like.

She seemed just so adorable sleeping unconscious like that, then Tatsumi shook her head. "That sounds really creepy," she whispered to herself.

Her baby blue eyes searched across the street, "Dangitt!" she muttered. She had no idea where she was or where she had come from. The most likely thing to do would be to put her next to a hospital or something, but Tatsumi had no idea where that was. Nor could she ask anyone for directions. This was a conundrum. She was stuck… completely motionless.

"Isn't there anyone I could talk to?" she asked herself. Then a thought had occurred to her… the people before were able to see her. They were able to heal her spirit form… and more importantly they could SEE HER! She wondered why this had not occurred to her earlier. Tatsumi shook her head she had more pressing matters to attend to. "Maybe… they know" she asked. It was a long shot, but she might be able to remember which direction she had come from.


	3. Scorning Remeberance

Trading Yesterday For Tomorrow Chapter 3

Scorning Remembrance

/\

Kisuke Urahara's Shop

"Hmmmmm" the voice of the man echoed through the taciturn (Tas- a- turn*quiet*) room. All were silent, as their eyes were faced upon either the man or the little girl. 'POP!' the sound of the lollypop echoed as Kisuke removed it from his lips. The lollypop was a light pink purple, and the round circular shape seemed awfully hard to stick the whole thing in ones mouth, but the man had found a way. Tatsumi found it delightedly craving, but she had to refrain herself for asking for a lick, that to her was nothing that was unreasonable to ask, but yet she had to pay full attention. Lollypops were her favorite food, yes food, she considered it a meal and not a treat. But, there was no time for large lollypops.

The man's emerald eyes were gazed upon the little girl that Tatsumi had rescued about an hour earlier. She was still unconscious, and the little blood that showed made her a horrible sight.

"Tessia!" Kisuke called. Then, seeming to appear out of thin air, said man materialized.

"Yes Boss?" he asked. His knees were bowed down to Kisuke. Tatsumi had started wondering if this _Tessia_ worshiped the shop Owner. She knew he sure acted like it.

"Can you heal these two up for me?" the shop owner then leaned closer to the man, his mouth whispering in his ear. "And make sure that one doesn't have any …mental issues…" he pointed to Tatsumi with his lollypop.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tatsumi asserted. Her arms folded as she pouted a little. 'How can anyone say that to me, I mean I am NOT…. ooooo look a bird! I wonder if I could feed it apple pancakes.' Tatsumi's mind began to wonder.

"Yes, of course Boss." Answered Tessia as his glasses glinted off the light. He moved himself over to the girl, his hands preparing to perform some sort of healing spell. That's what Tatsumi had guessed anyway.

"So, do you know where I should take her, I mean once she's healed up and everything?" Tatsumi leaned forward a little.

"Yes, I actually know who this girl is," Kisuke said casually as he again inserted the lollypop into his mouth.

"REALLY! Who is she?" Tatsumi yelped in excitement.

A slight pause. There sitting at the table was Tatsumi, Kisuke, Ururu, and Jinta, they all were paying close attention. Actually it seemed as though Jinta was busy poking Ururu with a chopstick, but besides that they were all paying close, close, close attention... maybe?

A blue light hovered over the girl, it's color was deep and Tatsumi automatically knew that Tessia was performing a healing spell. The wounds of the girl started disappearing as her skin was returning to it's pure and innocent state.

"She belongs to a friend of mine," Kisuke commented although his voice muffled. Considering he had a foot wide lollypop in his mouth, Tatsumi was surprised she understood anything he said at all. "Her name is Yuzu Kurosaki. Her father and I are… acquaintances and I believe she should be returned as soon as possible." Kisuke explained.

"YES! Very very good!" Tatsumi cheered. Her hands clapping a little.

Tessia finished up the girl quickly as he then trotted over to where Tatsumi was sitting. Again, blue light emanated from his hands as he began to heal her injuries. Tatsumi didn't even see that the man had moved, she was too focused on Kisuke to notice.

"Goodie, so where do these people live? I'll take… _Yuzu_ there as soon as possible." Tatsumi sounded out the girls name.

"Actually I think it would be better if I returned her for you." Kisuke nommed on his lollypop. The sweet strawberry taste filled his mouth.

"NOOO!" Tatsumi screeched as loud as possible. Her hands smacked down on the table as she partly stood. Kisuke widened his eyes a bit at her sudden outburst.

"W- why exactly not?" Kisuke brought out his fan. It waved in front of his face.

"I saved her! I think I should get some credit here!" she pointed to herself with her thumb. Kisuke felt sweat drop from the back of his neck… was she serious?

"I still think it would be…" Kisuke was interrupted.

"NOOOOOOO!" the girl whaled.

"Ok, ok…" Kisuke put up one of his hands trying to calm the girl.

/\

"Ah huuu, this is nice. I think it fits perfectly. What do you think… Ururu is it?" Tatsumi swung her shoulders around. Her face glinted of joyfulness.

"It looks fine, miss." The quiet girl nodded, she continued to sweep the front deck of the shop. Dust was flying upwards because of this action.

"Oh, oh, oh please call me Tatsumi!" the shinigame waved her hand around. She continued to do spinning circles. She had put herself in her gigai, the look of the fine work of science was spectacular. She was glad that all soul reapers were required to have one, or else she might have to borrow one from that creepy shop keeper.

"Yamasaki, the girl is ready to leave." Called Kisuke from within the shop. He trotted down the steps towards Tatsumi. Next to him walked the girl. Although she was walking she seemed lifeless almost.

Tatsumi stopped her twirling as she peered at the girl. Kisuke spoke up, "I have erased her memory so that she has no recollection of the events that took place. I have also given her a special sedative that makes her partly unconscious. She can still walk, and maybe speak a little, but she won't be able to comprehend what is going on till the sedative wears off."

"Wait… why did you give her this sedative… thingy?" Tatsumi questioned. Her knees bent down as she stopped at eye level with the girl. Her eyes were still dull, but she looked as if she was alive… kinda.

"The memory eraser takes an hour to work its magic, so since she was leaving at this moment. I had to improvise." He explained. "Besides I didn't want you to have to carry her all that way. But, by the time she wakes up fully you will be at the Kurosaki clinic."

"What clinic? I thought I was going to her house not a hospital…" Tatsumi was getting more confused by the second.

"You are, there house has a clinic attached to it. Okay then… do you have the address?" Kisuke asked.

"CHECK!" Tatsumi nodded.

"You got Yuzu?"

"CHECK!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her, it would be much…." He was interrupted.

"Come on Yuzu! Let's get out of this junk yard!" Tatsumi exclaimed as she took the hand of the girl, and practically dragged her out of the shop. Dust trailing behind the two as the tornado rushed along.

"….junk…. yard?" questioned the hurt shop keeper.

/\

Inside the Kurosaki Household

"Have you found her yet?" asked the concerned raven haired girl. Her hand clasped tightly against their family phone. Her face had a worried expression. She tried not to stifle or cry, she really wasn't that type. All she really wanted was to find her sister, she had been missing since that afternoon to get groceries. Karin wanted to hit herself for not going with her… what had happened. It was already 6:00 pm, and still no sign of the Kurosaki.

On the other end of the line was her brother, he had gone out earlier searching for his sister. He too though didn't seem to have any luck. "No… not yet. I'll call you as soon as I see anything," he seemed to be acting calm. But Karin knew that her brother was just as worried as her.

"O-ok," Karin whispered. She hung up the phone, her eyes were scared. She hadn't been able to do anything for her sister, unlike her dad and brother. Ichigo had been searching for about 4 hours all across the city, and even her perverted father had contacted the police and started investigating where she was. It all kind of seemed surreal to Karin, her sister had never disappeared, or turned up later than expected, this wasn't like her. Which means that something had to have happened to her.

"DING DONG, DING DONG!" Karin looked up from the counter to their front door. Their door bell echoed throughout the house.

Karin jumped up from her stool and trotted solemnly over to the door. Her hand opened the door, she hoped it wasn't some dumb Magazine seller or something stupid like that.

"Ya, what do…" her grey eyes widened as she saw two people. One she did not recognize at all, but the other was all too familiar. Her heart filled with joy, "Dad! It's Yuzu!" she called out to her father who was in one of their back rooms.

"Yuzu! Are you alright, we were so worried!" Karin stepped up to the girl, a look of complete relief filled her.

"YUZU!? MY LITTLE ANGEL!" cried Karin's father. He came running through the living room with tears pouring out of his eyes, his arms outstretched, and sparkles floating off his body. He then tripped over their coffee table, seeming to break about 15 of his bones. His face planted into the carpet, but he kept on moving; now crawling in pain to his little girl.

/\

10 minutes later

"Thank you so much for bringing us out little girl!" cried out the man. Tatsumi had found this… supposed father of Yuzu's to be quiet… interesting…. 'Yeah that's the word' Tatsumi thought. His tears still flowed out of his eyes, he seemed happy to Tatsumi, or relieved she should say.

Tatsumi sat on the couch in their living room. Her hands placed comfortably in her lap, and the three family members on the other couch. Yuzu, had fallen asleep right at the moment when she sat down. So, this left the Father and her Sister to be greeting Tatsumi.

"Oh… it was no trouble!" Tatsumi sang. 'IT WAS A LOT OF TROUBLE! I SHOULD MAKE THESE PEOPLE PAY FOR WHAT THEY PUT ME THROUGH… oh look candy!' Tatsumi again became distracted. Her hand glided over to the bowl of sweets placed in the middle of the tan coffee table, her hand then indulged itself to the many candies.

"You don't know how much it means to us, we really appreciate it." The raven haired girl spoke up. "Where did you find her anyway, and how did you know where to bring her," Karin wondered. Tatsumi's eyes widened at the question. She choked on one of the hard candies. Her fist pounded on her chest… till finally after giving herself many bruises out popped the candy.

"Uhhh heee" she laughed nervously. "A funny story that is... I actually… ummm, well she told me!" Tatsumi spat out. "YA! She told me where she lived…. She was ummm lost… in the park…. By a bench…" Tatsumi started spitting out random things that came to her mind. It's a good thing she stopped their or else she would soon be talking about starships and aliens that had abducted Yuzu.

"Oh… really? Which park?" Karin stated simply.

"I uhhh, well I ummm got to use the bathroom!" Tatsumi stood up so fast, it was as if a tornado busted through their doors.

"Uhh, down the hall on the right?" Karin pointed in the direction of their guest's bathroom. She was a tad confused by Tatsumi's actions.

Tatsumi ran in that direction, opened a few doors before finding a bathroom. She closed it tightly behind her. The soul reapers body leaned against the shut door, almost exhausted it seemed. It was as if she was so tired she could fall asleep… right in their bathroom.

Tatsumi's blue eyes blinked a few times, almost trying to get tired of this sudden tiredness she felt. It was an overwhelming feeling that had just come over her. It was like she hadn't slept in weeks, and now… that she could she didn't want to. Tatsumi rubbed her eyes with one of her light skinned hands… still the sleepiness kept arising itself to the surface.

Tatsumi felt her body drag to the floor. The floor of their bathroom feeling like some kind of sleepy pillow… she couldn't take it. This feeling was absolutely terrible, how weird it would be if she fell asleep like this in someone's bathroom. But, she just couldn't make herself wake up. 'What's going on?' she asked herself. Her eye lids gently closed themselves as she fell asleep.

"_Tatsumi… where have you been!? I've been looking all over for you!" What? Who is that… where am I? That voice… its familiar. It's dark… it feels like I'm floating. In mid air, as if I'm soaring through the sky. _

"_Tatsumi! Are you listening to me!?" There… that voice. It… is… so familiar. Who is that? And what exactly is going on!?_

"_ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?" that voice! WHO IS THAT!?'_

Tatsumi's gaze was suddenly filled with a bright white light. A light that was so heavenly comforting it was as if she could be serenaded in its grasp. She seemed to zoom through the space, having the white light come and go. And then…. Black had once again appeared.

'"_TATSUMI!" a strict and harsh voice erupted the sleeping girls ear drums. It was loud… and ever so bold. _

_Tatsumi jolted her head up. Her hair flying in front of her face for several seconds before landing in its designed place. Then, it all came to the girl. She must have fallen asleep at her desk. The small child's eyes were sleepy, scorned with an undesirable state of mind. She had been resting her eyes for what seemed only a second, her head only on her arms to peer at the table. But, then she had fallen asleep. And now, the teacher stood there, her grimaced face staring into that of Tatsumi's._

"_Tatsumi, please refrain from snoring in class next time you decide to take an afternoon nap!" the female turned around and walked back to the black bored. _

"_Yes… I'm sorry Ms. Onchi," Tatsumi felt eyes on her. Giggles from fellow class mates arose. They all seemed to find this mishap funny. Tatsumi blushed a little as they all stared at her intently, laughing and some even angered with the girl that she had interrupted class. _

"_Please read line 2 of the paragraph please Tatsumi," the teacher took her seat. _

_Tatsumi peered down at her desk… to find 2 things that were abnormal. One, there was the largest puddle of drool on her desk that she had ever seen, and 2 that her book had graffiti on it. Tatsumi felt her heart sink a little, 'The other kids must have done this' Tatsumi thought. _

_She looked to where the teacher specified and started reading aloud. "Umm, '1650 years ago, before the time our leader was present. There was a man. His name was Unisuke, this man….'_

_/_

"_Okay students of the Yamaski Household, tonight you have to reread the pages that we studied today, now run along you children," a roar of 'awwwwwsss' arose from the 8-14 year old kids. Tatsumi was not one of them, she was reserved as she started packing her bag. _

_The crowd of students flooded into the hallway, leaving Tatsumi to linger behind them. She picked up her bag as she walked out of her classroom and into the filled halls. She held her bags in front of her chest, making sure that they would not fall. _

"_Hey!" she heard a female voice. Tatsumi peered her gaze up… to see a girl standing there. She was beautiful to Tatsumi. Long silver locks of combed and perfected hair, deep golden eyes that befitted models, and a nice already curvy figure. "I saw you sleeping in class today!" the girl smiled, a tad devilishly. She looked to be at the age of 14 to 15 years old. Tatsumi on the other hand was only at the age of 9. The silver haired girl bounced back a little, her neck length hair bouncing in the wind a little. _

_A deep blush red fell on her face, "Uhhh I know, are you going to make fun of me too?" questioned the blue eyes of Tatsumi._

"_WHAT? No, you got it all wrong kid! I am talking to you for one reason and one reason only," the girl zoomed up to Tatsumi's face, making it so they were only merely inches away from kissing. _

"_W-what is it then?" Tatsumi asked. Her voice stuttering a bit._

"_I heard that you were a trouble maker… like me!" she pointed to herself. _

"_WHAT!?" Tatsumi questioned. Of all the rumors that had been going around about her… a trouble maker was the first one that was completely wrong. Tatsumi was the exact opposite of a trouble maker, it anything she tried to be the purest of girls. _

"_YEAH YEAH!" the girl nodded her head. Her lip was curved to the left, making for a very troublesome smile. ]_

"_Oh, no. You got it all wrong. I try not to be a trouble maker!" Tatsumi shook her head vigorously._

"_PHFFFFFTTTTT! Please, I've heard better lies from my Grandfather! I can see it in you, the little rascal just waiting to break free and make your name known!" she put up her fist. _

"_But, I don't…" Tatsumi was interrupted. _

"_The name is Ayama Yamasaki!" she smiled._

"_Uhh, Tatsumi Yamasaki," Tatsumi reluctantly said. _

"_COME ON I wanna show you something!" Ayama grabbed Tatsumi's hand and pulled her off down the hall. Tatsumi wailing for her to please stop all the way. _

_/_

"_You see that, Tatsumi?" Ayama asked, her eyes wide with adrenaline. _

_They were behind one of the walls that lead to the courtyard. Tatsumi wanted to run away, but this girl didn't seem like she would let that happen. Tatsumi peered over the corner, only seeing what was expected._

"_The maid sweeping?" Tatsumi questioned._

"_NO! That is the person who keeps telling me to pipe down in the middle of the night! You know how I'm going to get back at her?" she asked, her toothy smile kind of creped out Tatsumi. _

"_Nothing, I hope…" Tatsumi felt a surge of worry for the maid fill her. _

"_WHAT THIS!" she said excitedly. "Wait for it…" _

_Tatsumi looked over… wanting, and not wanting to see what was going to happen at the same time. There sweeping was the maid, she swept and swept. Nothing in particular happening to her. Then, she stepped on the next cobble stone to get a window cleaner. _

_But, it was no normal stone, it pushed down, and then it all went downhill from there. A bucket fell from eh sky, landing on the maids head as water splattered everywhere. Then, that seemed to trigger another bucket to fall from the sky, this one landed in front of the girl. Splashing a slimy and slippery green liquid where the maid was standing. The maid slipped and fell on her back. This then brought out paint can that fell from the sky, splattering on her and making her the color of a deep green. _

_Tatsumi had a horrified look on her face. What she had just witnessed was horrible. Just… horrible. Tatsumi's gaze drifted over to Ayama, she was on the ground rolling around in laughter. Tatsumi felt like this girl was… pure evil. _


	4. Chessnut Eyes

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo's voice resounded off the walls, his hands and body tensed at the scene before him. He was suddenly consumed by a state of apprehension. The air drained from his lungs, his heart beat exploding through his once peaceful ears, and his mind rattling through his thousands of thoughts. Was he imagining this, was this some stupid prank, or was what he saw really there? Ichigo, the teenager who had beaten all the gangs in the city, a high school student, and a well raised childl.. was now faced with a great struggle. For the second time in his life… he didn't know what to think of this situation. He felt the large and tensed lump in his throat itch to get its way out and cry for… well… help… or intruder… he wasn't quite sure. But, Ichigo wasn't some stupid kid, he had his image to keep up, and with that he tried to calm himself. After a moment, he concluded that this was not a prank, any of his friends who would pull this off was really sick, nor was he dreaming. If he was dreaming, heck there would be some giant school book running after him or something crazy like that. So, what was he going to do now? It was almost unmistakable that this was not… well… normal. What he saw… was none other than a dead girl in his bathroom.

Her form was small compared to himself, but of course every girl was. She was curled up onto the rug, her shining silver tresses cascading down her neck and falling onto the tiled floor. Her lips softly pulled apart into an 'O' shape and her limbs cozily snuggled into a rather comfortable position. It looked as though she had lied down to take a small nap, or even to just rest her eyes, but Ichigo saw more to this. It… just wasn't right somehow. This whole situation sent his stomach twirling into knots and his heart wrenching.

He stared at the figure closely… still having his mind grasp the situation. His body began to sweat a little at just the horrid thought of having some stranger being found dead in your bathroom. That was only stuff that happened on those crime shows… but there Ichigo was. Staring at someone who neither moved, blinked… but wait. His eyes squinted at the slight movement. Brown eyes cautiously filled with hope closed in on her rib cage. The area was inflating and deflating at a normal pace… she was breathing.

A small wave of relief filled his body, but then there was still the question of why she was here… maybe she was injured.

"Unnn…" Ichigo frowned at the figure as he felt as if he was obligated to see if she was in the midst of death or not. His feet reluctantly moved from the doorway into their spotless bathroom. His foot retracted itself a few inches, and then lightly tapped the shoulder of the figure. Her body swayed slightly from the push, but then resided back down to sleeping position.

Ichigo felt his palms become sweaty as the situation was converting from weird… to serious. His foot lightly pushed on her shoulder again, this time it was more of waking up someone you hated… not in the kind manner he hand before. The body was pushed back a little more this time, but still no response came from her lips.

"Hey!" Ichigo called, his voice sturdy but filled with an abundant amount of worry and confusion. An eerie silence was brought forth, as still, the girl was unresponsive. Ichigo's frown furrowed deeper into his forehead, he didn't like where this was going. It was getting strangely familiar to some sort of weird horror film.

The tall body of the teenage male bent down to his knees. The hard floor unwelcoming his stature. The breathing was very rapid, so rapid that it seemed as though she was hyperventilating. Ichigo bit his lower lip with a small amount of pressure… this was all… strange to say the least. He reached to see if the how the pulse was. His fingers with delicate and a practiced nature as they felt for the slightest of beats. His eyes widened at what he had uncovered. Her pulse… was extremely fast, so fast that the beats could not be counted. Ichigo felt another… but stronger and more vivid fear take over his body.

"OLD MAN!" he called for what he knew his father would recognize as himself. "GET OVER HERE QUICK!" Ichigo yelled across the house as he began to look over her body, now his hands slightly trembling with a real anxious feeling.

\/

Ichigo's scowl was getting deeper by the minute that he had to endure this. He hated seeing his old man… period… but he even more disliked the fact that he was having to spend so much time around him to care over… this girl. Luckily his father would usually calm down a bit when the situation would call for it.

It was pure luck that there family had their own clinic or else this girl just might have not made it… or so said the crazy old pervert.

"It was Stress Induced…" Ishinn stared with concentrated eyes down at the figure he was towing over. She was comfortably resting in one of their patient's beds, her heart rate had considerably dropped back to normal in the last half an hour or so. "It's funny, when we saw her only a few minutes earlier she seemed completely fine." He bent his forearm down to feel the forehead of the girl. His hand softly caressing the smooth and lathered skin. "She doesn't have a fever…" he spoke out in a mumble. This girl was becoming a mystery case. Ishinn narrowed his deep and ever aging eyes. "I'll have to contact a friend and dig some things up… watch her while I'm gone," Ishinn ordered while he gathered the few equipment pieces he owned. His hands flexing and releasing the aching stress of aging to another level of his life consuming him.

"Mmm" Ichigo grunted in response. He crossed his toned arms while leaning his body against the white and pure wall.

"And don't do notty things to such a pure girl Ichigo!" his father shook his head as his voice was as annoying as ever. Ichigo scowled at that and a red blush arose on his cheeks without his noticing. The teenager growled under his breath and stomped his foot on the ground.

"I would never do that! You old pervert!" The strawberry retorted. Man… was his father annoying.

"Well, you did walk in on her while she was in the bathroom…" Ishinn was interrupted.

"THE DOOR WASN'T LOCKED!" Ichigo defended his image. He wouldn't be known for the guy who couldn't refrain himself and lunged into an occupied bathroom. 'AND WHY THE HELL DOES HE HAVE SUCH A DIRTY MIND!' Ichigo found himself yelling in his own mind.

"You are turning into a man Ichigo! It is nothing to be ashamed of!" His father took a heroic stance as his voice echoed through the dark room. Ichigo clenched his fists together in annoyance.

"Would you just get out of here!" He was preparing to fling to man out of the room and lock the door behind him.

"Ok, ok, ok…" his father tried to reason. He picked up his black bag filled with medical supplies and began to exit the poor lit room into their hallway. "I'll be back soon," he said before lightly closing the door behind him. Ichigo crossed his arms and stared at the curtains covering the window. Barely any light seeped through the cracks of the blue curtains, and that which did barely lit the room.

"Stupid old man…" he grumbled. The room fell silent as Ichigo made no noise except for his large and heavy breaths. He sighed an exhausted breath, his hand reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck trying to relief the stress of the day.

What was he going to do know? Ichigo complained as he thought he could just walk out and watch TV or something, but he felt guilt in his heart weigh down on him at just the insincere thought. He wanted to take a load off, throw his feet up, and have a nice relaxing evening… but it looked as though this girl had ruined that for him.

"So… you're the one who brought Yuzu back, eh?" he whispered to himself. Don't get him wrong, he was thankful for her deed, it's just… he really hated watching over sleeping people. It was boring as heck, but he was not the type to complain. His feet started the small journey over to the stool by the white sheeted bedside. The Strawberries strides were long and casual as usual, he paid no mind to if he was making too much of a racket.

He plopped down on the stool, to find it was rather comfortable with its comfy cushion. He rolled the wheels closer the patient's bedside… the teenager just wanted to get a look at her. Was that weird? No, he just wanted to see who had exactly saved his beloved sister.

Deep brown eyes scanned over her body, studying her form as if he was going to take a test on it in school. Her hair was a light silver, something he had never seen on such a young female before. He had guessed she had died it or something like that. The hair was neatly placed in orderly strands and tucked under her head to make sure that not one of the follicles could escape. A clip was placed on the left ear, a dark blue one pinned on top and another rectangular orange clip pinned under that. Ichigo was amazed how much the tint of orange resembled his hair. The pale complexion only added to the pure state he knew she was in.

'What was her name again…' Ichigo thought as he tried to recall what his father had called her.

"Something with a T…." he whispered out loud. But… he just could not remember. Ichigo placed his head on his hand, resting his eyes. The teen closed the eyelids gently, feeling the darkness in his mind take over,… he was so tired. He could probably just fall asleep right now.

OH WAIT! Ya, now he could remember, how could he forget… he rarely heard this name so you would think it would be easy to recall. He breathed out a small sigh before opening his squinted eyes and staring at her face… his bottomless eyes searching for life. Some sort of twitch or… something that would show what this person was like. How they lived… and what was going through their mind.

"Tatsumi…." He whispered. It sounded as if he was calling her name from another realm, as if beckoning to her. But, all Ichigo had wanted to do was confirm that that truly was her name, and by speaking it not only did he realize that was her given designation… but he had also awakened the sleeping beauty.

Blue sparkling eyes slowly lifted themselves from their dark state. The light blue tint resembling that of pure ice that you would see in winter, or the sky when it was at its peak, or even the soft blue flowers he passed everyday at school. The eyes… were filled with mystery, question, and even a hint of fear… but that was all diminished when those encasing blue eyes locked with cold and harsh brown ones.

"Yes?" Her soft and calming voice answered Ichigo's beckoning.

/\

"'_Ayama…." Her voice carries weight as the whisper travels to her companions ears. The voice that she once knew as her own was slowly turning into a sorrowful and gloomy girl, one that wanted pity from others. But… Tatsumi didn't appreciate feeling the need for someone to come up to her and tell her it was going to be okay, that she wasn't going to be alone, that she wouldn't …cry. She had been strong enough to withstand all these years alone, what was the sudden urge to have someone care for her and empathize her life. _

_Her classmate swung around her body, hips twirling with the motion, long locks of silver strands flowing freely and a smile plastered on those familiar pink glossed lips. Tatsumi blushed a little as she stared into her eyes with the glowing of a bright gold. "Hmm?" she hummed in response. Her Hands frilling around her black skirt. Something Tatusmi was not accustomed to seeing on her friend… especially at school. It made the teenager stand out more than usual, and that was to say a lot. "OH, just look at this stupid thing!" Ayama suddenly outburst as her hands guided around the flimsy skirt material. The short ruffles waved through her hands with ease, caressing Ayama's skin with a soft pleasure. But, the teenager was anything from happy. _

"_What's wrong with it?" Tatsumi was concerned. _

"_It's way to dang short!" She continued to try and tug the skirt down. But, when she did the bottom it would show her belly button, and then when she would tug it back up she was afraid she would catch someone staring underneath. _

"_But… I think it looks nice on you!" Tatsumi complimented Ayama with a nice and sweet reassuring tone. _

"_EH! Whatever, maybe I'll get all those guys to start staring at me more often with this!" She concluded, a bright smile on her lips. She really did make Tatsumi ponder if being outgoing and crazy like that… was a fun thing. "Oh ya, what were you going to say?" Ayama asked as she bent over and leaned on the bark of the tree. The tree was tall and old, Tatsumi had remembered it being there when she was just a toddler… but that wasn't anything she needed to be thinking about right now. _

"_Un… ya…" Tatsumi tucked her hands behind her back entwining her fingers in the delicate soft skin. The blue orbs tried to avoid the gaze of her friend… a sudden wave of nervousness was called about. Tatsumi felt the breath on her lips grow cold as her heart began to pound in her head. Maybe… she shouldn't ask. Ya… she didn't have to ask… it wasn't like it was something extremely important or anything. "Uh… Never mind…" Tatsumi tried to give of a chuckle but it came out throaty and sounded more like a croak than a laugh. "I forgot…" Tatsumi spoke. _

"_Aw, come on… you can tell me," Ayama saw through the poor conceived charade. Man… she really needed to teach Tatsumi to lie better… cause dang did she suck at it. _

"_Ummm…" Tatsumi hummed in through her itching throat. The small child bit her lower lip, but she guessed that maybe there was no harm in asking. Ayama was a good person and Tatsumi would understand if she didn't feel the same way. _

_Tatsumi immediately blushed at her thoughts… it felt like she was confessing love for someone! She shook her head a tad to relieve herself of those embarrassing thoughts. _

"_Well… come one spill it!" Ayama ushered once more. _

"_Oh…" Tatsumi closed her eyes… "Umm… are we friends?" The child asked the older and more matured female. Tatsumi felt a wave of something hit her, relief that she had gotten over the fear of asking… but afraid of the answer. …She was being so silly, she didn't have to ask that question… that isn't something you ask right out of the blue… actually it was something you rarely should ask for it could make things awkward. Tatsumi clenched her teeth a little as she prepared for a burning sensation in her heart when the answer… she thought… would absolutely be 'no'. _

"_NO!" Ayama screeched out. Tatsumi felt the tremendous pain in her heart grow wider and more filling. This… she couldn't take. _

"_Oh…" Tatsumi murmured. Her hands fell free to her sides as she couldn't believe this person was being so harsh. Tatsumi would never say 'no' like that to anyone… even if they weren't her friends she knew better than to make their feelings be crushed just as her were now. _

"_Were best friends!" Ayama corrected. Tatsumi felt her bright eyes look up with question. Then, it settled in what she had said… the thought… of having a friend was tremendous… but having a best friend was unheard of. The girl with golden eyes giggled as her grin was wide and filled with a joyful feeling. _

_Tatsumi couldn't help but smile back… even though it had not settled in what 'Best Friends' would do for each other. Just how tremendous the strength of that title was. _

_**It means you protect one another through pain and suffering. **_

"_REALLY?!" Tatsumi exclaimed. Her heart lifting from its once dragging state. _

"_Hell YA!" Ayama replied. _

_**It means you care for them when they are sick. **_

_Tatusmi couldn't help but notice that she was trembling, thought not in a frightened manner. She was just so excited… and Tatsumi suddenly felt the erge to throw herself into her companions arms and yell 'Thank you' a million times. _

_**It means you stand by their side through thick and thin**_

_Tatsumi felt a rough hand on her head. The hand of her friends ruffling through her hair and messing up the once perfect strands. Her eyes were open to stare into Tatsumi's… and Tatsumi's into hers. This… this had to be the best day of her life… it just had to be. _

_**Having a best friend means you're willing to do anything for them… even give up your own life for theirs**_

/\

Ishinn clasped the warm mug with delicate hands. The grip only scratching the hard plastic texture of the cups frame. Smoke drizzled out of the cup at the freshly heated up brew. The scent cascading down his nose as the hint of mint was ever so present. His deep brown pented eyes stared at the man before him, watching as the long time friend sipped the green tea with a crooked smile. Ishinn peered down at his own given cup of tea and placed it down to the side of the round coffee table. The 'clang' being one of the only sounds in the taciturn room.

"So… I suppose you know why I am here," Ishinn began. The man with concealed eyes lifted his struck gaze at Ishinn, their eyes locking for a few seconds. Tension was growing ever more present in the small and cheap room. Urahara sighed heavily while also placing his cup to the side, but not before showing his disappointment.

"Well, I had hoped you had come for a visit to see your old friend… but as always I know that can't be true," the shop keeper sighed longing the day that someone might visit his quaint little shop and not want anything from him but his lovable self.

"Sorry…" Ishinn responded uncaringly, not seeming to care about the feelings of Urahara.

"Yes, yes, yes…" Urahara tried to wave of the apology. He brought out his fan, and as usual he waved it in front of his delicate facial features, covering his amused smile. "But, at least you are here… even if it wasn't for my wonderful company." He spoke. "It's a shame you don't visit more often," the shop keeper complained, "It gets rather lonely here without Yorichi around…" he sighed for the millionth time.

"Yes, I have just been so busy lately…" The man tried to excuse himself from being a 'heartless person who never visits, or calls, or writes, or even waves as he walks past his shop' as Urahara had put it many times.

"Ya… like your clinic gets more customers than my store…" Urahara mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Ishinn pounded his fist on the table. It was no wonder why he chose to not visit often. This man would somehow always get on his nerves. "Our clinic is a very respectable establishment!" He retorted.

"Ok, ok, ok…" The shop keeper put up his hands trying to calm the guest. "Now… tell me what you want to know…" The shop keeper began to get a serious expression. Eyes narrowed, and a small scowl on his face.

"Tatsumi Yamasaki… tell me who she is," Ishinn asked, or sort of ordered the information from Urahara.

"Oh my… seems as though she has been in some sort of trouble," The shop keeper concluded by the way his old friends was behaving.

"She had a Stress Induced mini Como… she woke up out of it soon… but I am sure it will happen again if I don't find the route cause." He explained. She was indeed his patient, and he had to do whatever was necessary to see her health return.

"I see…" The other occupant of the table whispered. "Well, you might want to get comfortable…" Urahara narrowed his eyes. "Cause this might take a while…"

/\

The blue eyes were staring up into that of a stranger. A complete and utter stranger that was peering down at her with confusion, and yet… Tatsumi felt no anxiety. The chestnut eyes were comforting in a weird way, made her feel as if she was in a forest in the winter. Snow drizzling down her back, a slight breeze filled with the smell of chimney smoke and acorns. She could almost feel herself being transported to that wonderful place, just by gazing into these eyes.

"Are you an angel?" Tatsumi pondered, as the brown eyes encased her in the ever descending mystery of who this man was. The girl frowned a little as the man shook his head in confusion.

"E-eh… no?" he questioned.

"Are you an alien?" Tatsumi asked another question, this once just as ridiculous as the first.

"N-no?" The man stood back a little, to relive the space between their forms.

"Are… you an… astronaut?" Tatsumi asked yet another outrageous question. The man furrowed his eyes brows into a scowl.

"No." He answered more sternly this time. His hands moved to his pockets as he tried to relax while the conversation ensued.

"Come on man!" Tatsumi whined, her voice bouncing between annoying and childish. "THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU? SOME KIND OF FREAK!" Tatsumi burst out of nowhere. Her own scowl deepening.

"N-NO!" The teenager yelled back. "I AM A FREAKIN HUMAN BEING!" He wailed, what was this girl's issue?

"…oh…ok…" Tatsumi nodded her head in agreement. "You should have just said so!" She seethed out.

"What the heck is your problem?" The man muttered under his breath.

"Well… I guess I have a slight itchy throat, my hands are sweaty, my lips are chapped, and I feel kind of…" Tatsumi was interrupted in her journey to tell all her problems to the man.

"T-that's not what I meant!" the man retorted.

"Oh… well then… I guess I have been feeling drained for the past few days, I felt sadder than usual, and I have had this weird urge to slap people's face…" She was again interrupted.

"Would you just shut up!" the orange spiked haired guy complained. A sigh emanated from his lips as he scratched the back of his neck. "You're supposed to be resting anyway…" The man complained. He grabbed the stool form the patient's bedside and rolled it over next to the door and sat down miserably on the cushion.

"RESTING! OF COUSRE!" Tatsumi yelped. "How could I forget?!" Her body swung backwards and hit the pillow with great strength. A breath escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. "Ok… on it! Resting is what I do best!" The female reassured the still, unknown man.

Her eyes softened as she began to try and fall asleep. Her breaths were slow as the room was filled with a peaceful silence. A sudden wave of no questions or movement turned the moment into a sleepable one, 'ok… resting. I can do this! It's easy. It's just the quiet room with the two occupants inside it, I can fall asleep in that. Nothing here... except a quiet atmosphere… Nothing… but the two… the two… occupants inside it. One… on the bed… and the other… near the bed. One trying to sleep… and the other staring at her!' Tatsumi felt her eyes bulge wide as her face spun around at the speed of light.

The teenager had his arms crossed with scowl on his face… as his eyes simply stared at Tatsumi. Tatsumi's vein throbbed in her head. "Oi…" she mumbled. Her voice defining her usual cheery nature, as it was dark and murderous.

"Hmm?" The man hummed in response. His eyes not averting their locked gaze.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT ME WHILE I SLEEP? THAT IS PRETTY FREAKY!" Tatsumi blared out. Her hands flying in the air as her words came out without thought.

"Because I am supposed to watch over, you dumbass!" Ichigo retorted.

"WELL, IT'S FREKAING ME OUT! AND I CAN'T FALL ASLEEP WITH ALL THIS PRESSURE!" Tatsumi clenched her fists tightly as an airy breath escaped her lips.

"It's not my fault you are so weird that you would actually try to fall asleep in front of a stranger, you didn't even ask who the heck I was?!"

"WELL FINE THEN! Can you, for the love of humanity, tell me your stupid name!" Tatsumi cooed angrily out. The man thrusted himself from the chair and took a step forward.

"THE NAME IS IC..." The man was interrupted.

"SLAM!" the sound of the door crashing open, the backside implanting itself into the teenagers face sending him into the wall. Bones braking, moans of pain emanating, and a figure dashing in.

Tatsumi closed her eyes as the bright light flooded the once cozily dark atmosphere. She saw the figure run in, stifling and seeming to… cry.

"TATSUMI!" the father of Yuzu Kurosaki bursting in. His arms failing around as tears spewed through his closed eyes, snot drooled from his nose, and his mouth into a frown. His body flung itself forward and grasped onto the sleeve of Tatsumi, tugging on it as he fell to the ground.

"YUZU'S DAD!?" Tatsumi exclaimed happily back. She had forgotten his name by now, so Yuzu's Dad would have to work.

"I AM SORRY I HAD TO LEAVE YOU WITH MY SON, WHILE I WENT OUT!" the older man wailed. "DID HE DO ANYTHING TO YOU?"

"THAT FUCKING HURT OLD MAN!" Rang the loud and thundering voice of the male from behind the door. The teenager kicked the door that had crushed his face with his foot, hoping it would fly off the hinges and kill his dumb father. Ichigo stampeded over to the bedside where the father sat, his tears disappearing at the sight of his son.

"COME ON ICHIGO! BEOCME A MAN, AND FACE UP TO IT!" Ishinn complained as he thought his son was being a wimp.

"You bastard! WHAT'S YOU'RE ISSUE, THROWING A DOOR INTO YOUR OWN SON'S FACE!?" Ichigo grabbed the older man by the collar and squeezed tightly around it, hoping that his father would die right there and then.

"Ichigo, man up! I HAVE HAD THAT DONE TO ME MANY TIMES, AND NOT ONCE HAVE I COMPLAINED LIKE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A WIMP! BECOME A MAN ICHIGO!" His father complained. Both of the men were staring fiercely at the other. Eyes scowling with frustration and anger, fiery rage filling the air. Both, had terrible points, both were lunatics, and Tatsumi had thought that both were too loud.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The man… know as Ichigo, yelled back. The two began their bickering, and that had soon turned into fighting, and that turned into trying to kill one another.

"Oh… ya!" Tatsumi felt a thought pop in her head. She looked up at the roof, her eyes locked onto the ceiling with concentration. "Where am I?" Tatsumi finally spat out.


End file.
